


I AM ALIVE

by ScarTheLion123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Andriod!Hange, Andriod!Marco, Android!Mikasa, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lieutenant!Historia, M/M, Policeofficer!Reiner, ShorthairYmir, chief!Erwin, policeofficer!Bertolt, policeofficer!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTheLion123/pseuds/ScarTheLion123
Summary: Ymir was found by Historia in Historia's attic when Historia came home from work. Both Ymir and Historia didn't trust each other at all but what happens when they both learn to trust each other. What happens when Historia falls for this Android? Does the Android feel the same way?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**the year is 2039**

Historia just got back from work she was so tired that she could barely walk, she put her hand on the front door handle and pressed down. It was already open " _huh? Was I in that much of a rush? Guess I was_ _did, hm_ " she thought.

she closed and locked the door once she was in her home. She took her coat off and put it on the coat hanger just on her wall by her door, she took her shoes off and put them by the door. 

She was currently watching television in her pyjamas. Suddenly there was a loud bang on her attic and a sound of heavy quick footsteps, she gasped and ran to the guest room and grabbed her phone that was in her pyjama pocket

The heavy quick footsteps stopped.

she grabbed the ladder that was in a spare closet that was in the room and she ran out of the room and put it underneath the attic, she climbed up the ladder " _it's just a animal that's all it is.."_ she put her small hand on the attic and pushed it open, she climbed inside the dark, dusty attic.

She coughed from the dust, "hello?! Is anybody here?! I know your here! Now come out!" She shouted out to the thing that was in her attic, she coughed again.

Historia was about to give up and go back down stairs and call the police instead but she suddenly saw a run across her vision, the figure was tall but it was crouched because the attic was as tall as Historia but was a inch taller, the figure being tall was all Historia could see since the attic was pich black she could barely see anything. "COME OUT NOW!" she shouted a lot louder than before.

She quickly walked to where the figure ran "b-blue blood?" She questioned herself, she had whispered it though.

Suddenly she was grabbed her mouth covered. She was thrown on the floor and was straddled "d-don't say a fucking word..it I'll kill you right here, right now" the Android said.

The moon light shown thought the little window showing Historia the features that the Android had, the Android had short brown hair that was slicked back, it also had beautiful brown eyes that you could stare into for hours, it had tan skin with freckles sprinkled across it's face, it was way taller than Historia, it had a athletic build, it's voice was raspy, it was wearing a cyberlife police uniform with "RK800" on it's left on it's chest, it had blue blood from a injury on it's left arm. 

"I'm going to remove my hand, ok? If you scream, shout for help, I'll kill you, got it?" The Android asked, Historia nodded, the Android removed it's hand letting Historia speak. "W-who are you? Where are you from?" Historia asked calmly not wanting to accidentally intimidate the human looking robot. 

"I'm Ymir, the Android sent by cyberlife" it said, it put both of it's hands on the floor "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you don't scream or shout for help" it added. "C-can you get off me, please?" Historia asked, she felt her face heat up. "I'm sorry but I can't do that without hitting my head and possibly making a crack on your roof." Ymir said calmly not wanting to startle Historia "but I can crouch" Ymir added and got off Historia and crouched.

Historia instantly stood right up, starstruck of what happened, it all happened so fast. "Uhm-" before she could say anything Ymir grabbed her wrist "shall we go down?" Ymir asked all Historia could do was nod nervously 


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir was currently sitting on the couch waiting for Historia to come back. "I'm back" Historia say down on the couch that was beside the couch Ymir was sitting on "so, what happened to you?" Historia asked, she had a android med-kit in her hand, she had one for humans and androids she didn't know why when she bought them but she just wanted to have them just in case she bought a android in the future.

"Well, I was coming over but you wasn't home, then I walked it the back of your home, a police officer came and shot me in the arm...I pretended to i play died just so he won't shot me again, luckily I pulled it off and he walked back to his car after inspecting me, then I climbed into your attic and when I did I knocked over a lamp and you know the rest" Ymir had said, it had no emotion while it was talking and while Historia was taking care of it's wound.

"but that doesn't explain why you threatened to kill me!" She slightly shouted, "I'm sorry about that..I didn't know it was you because it was so dark in there" 

"BUT WHAT IF IT WAS SOMEBODY ELSE WHO WOULD OF SCREAMED!?" She shouted in the Android's face, but there was still no emotion the Android showed.

"I would have ran away, I was just threatening I wasn't serious" Historia just have a "hmm" as a response.

Historia finshed fixing Ymir's wound "there, now, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I was sent here by cyberlife, I came here for a mission, to hunt and destroy all of the deviants" Historia sighed, " _god, why me?! I don't want to do this shit, especially with some fucking android,"_ Historia cleared her throat "fucking android..well I'll have to go to work tomorrow, I guess you'll have to come with me?" Said a annoyed Historia, Ymir nodded It's head softly. 

Historia looked at the block clock in the wall and sighed, time went by so fast "well, guess I have to go to sleep. Goodnight" 

"Androids don't go to sleep-"

"I know! Just go wait somewhere until it's morning and DON'T move, ok?" Historia asked softly Ymir gave a nod showing Historia that the robot understood.

Ymir walked around this place, it had a big lake, bushes, flowers, a little boat on the lake that could fit two people in it. And more greenery there was a white path leading to a also white bridge, Ymir walked to the bridge that was over the big, clear, blue lake, It put It's hand on the railing of the bridge, it was cold felt like it hasn't been touched in months yet it wasn't dusty at all it seemed like somebody was taking take of this big park looking area, but defiantly was not a park.

The robot walked across the bridge only the light taps of It's men ballroom shoes could be heard.

Once The robot was across It saw a woman, the woman had dark skin her hair was in a formal bun and she was wearing white "hello, Ymir" she spoke when she saw Ymir "hello, Amanda" The robot replied back with a her polite yet raspy voice like always "so, tell me about her, Lieutenant Reiss" 

"Well, she seems stressed and looks and speaks like she hiding something..like she was mourning over something..She missed something or perhaps someone" Ymir spoke calmly but with a bit of concern and curious in her voice.

"Ah, I see, well you did seem to attack her..so she must be on edge, she suspicious of you, Ymir"

"Noted"

"You need to continue with your mission and to build up your relationship with Lieutenant Reiss" 

"I will always continue with my mission and will build up my relationship with Lieutenant Reiss" 

"good luck, Ymir" Amanda spoke, Ymir simply have a nod.

Ymir had opened her eyes, she was being shook she had her hands on her knees and was sitting on the couch the person who was shaking her was Historia "yes, Lieutenant?" She asked no emotion in her voice nor' face.

"God, Ymir, I've been shaking you for a least 5 minutes, what was you doing? Your batteries run out or somethin'?" 

" androids don't have batteries, Lieutenant...and I was just sending a report to cyberlife.. Thanks all" 

"Alright, anyway get up, we need to go to work" 

"Ok, sorry for doing that to you, I didn't mean you scare yo-" before Ymir got finish Historia interrupted "You didn't fucking scare me, I don't give a fuck about you Androids" 

"Then why did you help me, yesterday"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WANTED TO BE KIND AND HELP YOU SO YOU COULD GET OUT, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'LL BE STAYING" 

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant for assuming, and it's only temporary, not permanent" For some unknown reason Historia felt sad that it wasn't permanent.She just sighed and left the house with a following Ymir.


	3. Chapter 3

They were almost to the police station, there was a little group of people protesting around the area about androids and about them stealing peoples jobs leaving some people homeless.

"These assholes again" Historia said she was annoyed they have been doing this for months and it was pissing her off but she didn't intervene she knew she had to but they were much bigger than her and stronger than her and she knew she would get hurt if she intervened so she didn't.

Ymir turned it's head towards Historia "what's wrong?" Historia looked up at Ymir, her eyebrows where frowned "They've been doing this for months and I'm starting to get pissed off, I know what your thinking we're not stopping them you'll get damaged" 

"Okay, Lieutenant" Ymir and Historia just walked around them not inferring them.

"HEY, TIN CAN" a male voice called out obviously to Ymir Historia and her robot companion turned there heads, the man's hair was in a small bun, he was the same height as Ymir but a few inches shorter, he was a bit muscular, he was wearing a black jacket over his white shirt and he wore bluish black pants "yes, sir?" Ymir had asked wanting a answer.

"Think you can steal out jobs, huh?" 

" I'm not sure what your talking about, sir. I don't think I've stole anybodys jobs"

"Sure you haven't, tin can" 

" _he was being sarcastic, hmm?"_

**_analysing..._ **

**_Analysis...complete._ **

" _he's been on Red Ice, doesn't look like he's had Red Ice today though_ "

"HEY, TIN CAN, what's wrong? Stealing other peoples jobs though your plastic brain?!" 

" I'm not stealing anybodys job, sir"

"Ymir, just come on" Historia grabbed the back of Ymir's sleeve, pulling in it. 

"Okay, Lieutenant" 

"Oh no you don't!" The man, protested and pushed Ymir to the ground. "You deserves this, tin can!" The man spat.

Ymir tried to get back up "Sir, I'm not sure wh-" before she could finish she got kicked back down by the man.

Historia grabbed the man by the arm, "sir, stop pushing my Android, now! Or I'll have to arrest you for assault." 

the huffed and pushed his arm out of Historia's grip walked off to the little protest.

Ymir stood up "thank you, Lieutenant"

"Whatever, giraffe"

Ymir rose a eyebrow

"But, I'm a android, not a animal nor' a android animal "

"It's a little nickname I'm giving you" 

"Ah, can I call you shorty or short then? Or should I call you kitten?"

Historia felt her face heat up by the last nickname Ymir chose "s-shorty is fine."

"Lieutenant, your temperature is rising" said a concerned Ymir as she put a hand on Historia's forehead.

"I know it's fine! Leave me alone!" She slapped Ymir's hand away.

Ymir didn't reply and just continued walking to the station with Historia. "I didn't hurt you..did I, Ymir?" Historia asked 

"Nope, I'm a machine, machines don't feel pain" 

As they continued walking and talking about random stuff like, kittens, puppys, and other animals. 

As they walked in the door of the police station, Reiner bumped into Historia "Oh! Sorry Historia!" He said, Ymir's LED went to yellow, thinking that Historia was going to get attacked by Reiner.

"Don't touch Historia!" It had spoke up, it's arm went in front of Historia.

"Ymir..." Historia whispered softly to Ymir, her hand went to Ymir's forearm.

"Huh? Historia since when did you get a android? I thought you hated them" Renier said in confusion.

"Oh! Cyberlife sent It to my house yesterday while I was at work, and while we was coming to work it got in a little fight it defend it's self though, it's harmless as long as I don't tell it to hurt you." She had explained .

Reiner's eyebrows frowned, "it seems pretty protective of you"

Historia smiled, "It does, It's a little on edge from the man that pushed her on the ground multiple times."

"Oh, well mind telling It to moving it's arm?"

"Ymir..move your arm please?" Historia whispered in Ymir's ear she had to go on her tiptoes though. Ymir was hesitant to move her arm but eventually did.

"Now, uhm...w-would you like to go for a d-date later?"

"Sorry, Reiner but I'm gay and aren't you dating Bertoldt?" Historia's lips curled into a smirk as Reiner's face heated up.

"Sir! Your temper is rising and your face is red, is everything okay?!"

"It's fine, Ymir, he's blushing"

"Oh."

Reiner's face went even more red "No we're not!"

"well you act like that, and you've got a picture of you and him on your desk and you stare at it everyday, seems like you got a crush"

"N-no I haven't"

"Sure, Reiner, sure" Historia said with sarcasm. She grabbed Ymir's sleeve and pulled her away.

"HOSTORIA RIESS..MY OFFICE NOW!" The Chief had shouted from across the room of the police station. Historia sighed thinking she was in trouble.

When Historia had walked up the little stairs towards his office and opened the door and sat down she was surprised she wasn't in trouble.

"Historia, there was a murder at a address I'll need you to take care off, some other people are over there before you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO Y'ALL!

Once they arrived to the scene of the crime, Historia cringed, Historia hated seeing dead bodys it grossed her out. "Wait here, Ymir" she had said before taking in a bunch of oxygen and letting it into her lungs making her chest rise she let the air out of her lungs making her chest fall.

She left the car and walked over to the door of the crime and went in.

Ymir hated waiting It was so impatient It waited to leave but It was ordered to stay in the car, obviously It didn't care about the orders humans gave It but It chose to follow them because It was programmed to do so and even if It wanted to disobey It couldn't. 

" _they'll need MY help if the murder was by a android..I'll help them_ " not only did it want to help but she felt attached to Historia and wanted to stay close to her to protect her.

The robot opened the car door and walked over to the door "HEY, HEY! No androids are allowed on the crime scene!" A rather short angry man had said, the man has this angry glare on his face. 

Historia had looked at where the little angry man was shouting at, and then released a disappointed sigh "I-It's with me, Levi!" she sounded disappointed and embarrassed it really she was happy Ymir had followed she wanted to be protected by this android and she had to admit the android was rather hot.

Levi looked at her in shock "since when? And since when did YOU out of all people get a android, you hate them!" The angry old man had shouted to Historia.

"cyberlife sent It to help me, it's only temporary so don't get used to it!" 

"Who said I was going to get used to it?" 

" _I can already sense them too being best friends_ " "Just leave me alone, Levi! God, your always in my back"

"That's because your my best friend, Historia, I want to make sure your alright" Levi rolled his eyes and looked back at the tall Android thay was looking down at him with a cold glare he just glared back.

 _"I think I might like this android_ " Levi thought still glaring at the android.

Ymir and Levi was having a glaring contest until Mikasa, another Android, but was already programmed to work for the police she wasn't a cyberlife prototype like Ymir though. She was ordered to break the two up from the glaring contest.

"Alright break it up you two." She had spoke but either, Levi nor'Ymir had replied and just continued glaring at each other.

Mikasa frowned her eyebrows "HANGE! COME HELP ME PLEASE!" She had shouted at the back of the two storied house.

Hange came running down as fast as she could "yeah!? What is it?" She had asked in excitement.

"These two, make best friends won't they?"

"seems like they like glaring and being angry towards one another, seems like they'll be best friends!" She had spoke, Hange was a detective Android.

Hange grabbed Ymir by the sleeve and pulled it. Ymir took a break from her glaring "Lieutenant?" She had asked and then faced Hange "Oh...not Lieutenant.." She said under her breath. 

Hange pulled Ymir away and Mikasa pulled Levi away from each other in separate places of the house.

"Behave, Ymir" Historia said in a stern tone.

"Sorry, Lieutenant" 

"Just..stay here" she had said right before walking away. But Ymir didn't listen to her and walked into the kitchen where a human police officer was looking at something with a questioning look in is face.

Ymir ignored him and went to the knives that hung on the wall under the cabinet. It put a hand on it " _one's missing..where is it?_ " It thought. It looked around for a while and saw a knife that was near the dead body. 

It walked over to it and scanned it.

_**ANALYSING....** _

**_NO FINGERPRINTS ON THE KNIFE._ **

"No fingerprints? Then the killer was a deviant. It wouldn't have left the house..since it's a deviant...or did it?" It mumbled, Historia noticed and kneel down next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ymir said nothing and walked over to the dead body and knelt down once again.

It put It's index and middle finger together while the other of her finger went into a ball. She put her fingers on the blood and it went on her fingers.

"YMIR DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Historia shouted. But if course Ymir didn't listen and put to fingers in her tongue then put them away from her tongue. "JESUS CRIST YMIR! YOUR NASTY!" Historia shouted again.

Ymir got back up only to be headbutted in the back by Historia. It turned around to see a mad Historia rubbing her forehead. "What was that for, Lieutenant?" It asked, raising a eyebrow.

"YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!" she shouted again. Hitting Ymir on the shoulder. "I'LL SHOOT YOU NEXT TIME!" Historia and Ymir both knew that was a lie. Historia was starting to fall for Ymir and she didn't know why. " _god, your so hot_ " she thought but kept the angry expression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir is hot Historia we know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to tell me how you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
